1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling evaporation gas treating apparatus in a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology for achieving more efficient purging of an evaporation gas in consideration of whether a large amount of evaporation gas is collected in active carbon of a canister.
2. Description of Related Art
The environment is polluted by evaporation gases that are produced by evaporation of the fuel in the fuel tanks of vehicles and discharged to the atmosphere, such that the fuel evaporation gases produced from the fuel tanks should be appropriated treated not to be discharged to the outside.
The evaporation gases produced from the fuel tanks in common vehicles are collected in the canister and then purged to the intake system of the engine by a purge control solenoid valve (PCSV) to be burned in the engines while the engine operates, in the related art.
Recently, since hybrid vehicles or plug-in hybrid vehicles are usually driven by motors, with the engine stopped, excessive fuel evaporation gases are produced from the fuel tank when the engine does not operates for a long time or temperature is high and exceed the collecting capacity of the canister, such that the evaporation gases are likely to be discharged to the atmosphere.
Therefore, a heating canister has been developed to purge the evaporation gases collected in the canister to the engine in a large amount within a short time with the engine in operation.
The heating canister is equipped with a heater, such that as heat is supplied when the evaporation gases collected in the canister is purged to the engine, the evaporation gases in the active carbon of the canister is more easily separated from the active carbon and supplied to the engine, by the heat from the heater.
However, operating the heater of the canister for each purging of the evaporation gases more discharges the battery by the power consumed by the heater, which reduces the available traveling distance of the hybrid vehicles and has an adverse effect on the commercial quality and fuel efficiency.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.